The Darkest Light
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: What happens when the person you love give up on their dreams? Will Ash be able to bring her old friend back or will he lose her forever? Will he be able to make her understand that only after the darkest night, the sun shines the brightest? Pearlshipping and Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Departure

**Well, this is my first fanfiction I am uploading. Nervous?! You bet I am!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not and sadly will never own Pokémon. I own the plot as well as my perverted thoughts though :p_

Chapter 1: Departure

A well tanned, handsome man was gazing at and admiring the beautiful snowy mountain, which were once thought to be the resting place of the legendary pokémon Articuno. It had been three years since Ash had retired from his journey. After the horrible defeat in the Unova League, he decided he will work harder, this time he made sure nothing could and would drag him down. So he set off on a new journey, his dream took him to Kalos, a place he had never heard of, had no ideas of the dangers awaiting there but nothing could stop him. This time he managed to defeat the Kalos League, although it was not easy, but who said he hated challenges?

This time he returned home with title of being the new and youngest Kalos Champion. Defeating Diantha was not at all easy but this time his determination was stronger than ever. It would not have been possible for him to win as he knew someone, somewhere will be cheering for him,always. He knew that girl was special, she was kind and caring but at the same time strong and delicate. The girl of his dreams,his personal cheerleader...

*flashback*

"Are you sure you will be ok without me?", the raven haired trainer asked, concerned for his friend as well as sad that he had to leave her. He knew he was sad but could not understand why it was so different and difficult to go back home this time. He thought that it was because this place made him happy,a reason he couldn't understand that time.

"Hey! I am not the one who lands into trouble everywhere I go!", the girl said, giggling. She then sighed loudly, obviously scared that the stupid boy would land himself in trouble again while trying to save the world. She didn't understand why Arceus had chosen him to face the most dangerous as well as scary situations.

"It's not my fault that they always choose and follow me you know!", the boy cheekily replied, trying to make sure he doesn't cause her more anxiety.

"You just take good care, someday you might get serious injuries", her expression darkened,"what if I never see you again?" This came as a question to herself than to the boy in front of her. She sighed once again.

Sensing the sadness and care in her voice,he just gave a small sigh and said,"You will take care of me,won't you buddy?" ,he said petting pikachu,"I know you trust him more than you trust me!".

The girl gave a soft smile and slowly wiped away her tears making sure he doesn't see her crying. She petted pikachu and continued to say,"He is the reason why we met, make sure nothing happens to him Ash".

"I will",he promised while rubbing the back of the electric pokemon's ear. Their fingers brushed for a while, sending weak,but unexplainable jolts of electricity through their spine. He quickly withdrew his hand,closely followed by the girl.

The ship gave a loud honk ,signalling it was going to depart soon. He wished he could just stay, beside her, take care of her, fight with her, shout at her, then again be friends like they were before. He wanted to feel her hair,the thing which always made her panic. He wanted to see her in that cheer leading outfit she always wore for him. If anyone asked what he wanted at that point of time,he would have answered without a second thought, "I want to take her with me!" But no one asked, no one said. She had to stay for her pokemon's sake. She was not that cruel to ruin the hopes and happiness of her Buneary. He knew that. She knew that. No words were required. It was like they were talking through telepathy.

With a final goodbye he get up on the ship S. ,but after a while, came down and hugged the girl, for the first time, but he silently wished it would not be the last. She was a little taken aback from his actions but returned the hug nonetheless. He felt her warmth, inhaled her smell,took in every single detail he had missed. She smelt like chocolate, dark brown chocolates. He thought whether it was because of her shampoo or was it her natural smell? Did she always felt and smelt so soothing and good? His thoughts were broken by the sharp sound of the honk and he reluctantly parted. He saw the tears in her eyes,and it instantly broke his heart into pieces. He cupped her face and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and hugged her again saying," We will meet, Ash promises this!"

She broke the hug. Trying to control her tears, she could just say," Promise?"

He gave her hands a light squeeze and smiled,hiding all the pain," I swear on Pikachu, we will meet".

With that he raised his hand above his head, looking at her with such an expression she could not comprehend. Without wasting another precious moment she gave him a high five.

He saw her waving from the dock, where as he was cursing himself for letting her go. He wanted to run back and say he didn't want to leave but the ship had already set sail. He felt guilty for leaving her like that.

"No need to worry Dawn, I promise we will meet again!"

She was waving continuously, even when the ship was too far for anyone to see anything on it. She let out a small sigh of pain. Piplup looked at his trainer in worry,and couldn't help but feel sad too. After all he had to part with his best buddy too. Dawn glanced over at piplup and on noticing the sad look in his eyes, felt her heart breaking. This time she didn't held back her tears,she let them slip from her sapphire eyes that looked lifeless and dull,down her cheeks. The teardrop clinged frantically at the edge of her chin,but finally let go, dispersing and breaking when it hit the ground,just like what she felt at the moment.

Ash understood one thing. He had found a new home, a new place where his heart found peace,satisfaction and love.

*flashback end*

"Missing her again?", a mysterious voice echoed in his ears.

"Can't help that", he replied in a monotonous tone. He sure was tired of him evading his personal thoughts, no matter how many times he scolded him for doing so.

"I can feel her presence, she is here. But something is not right", the voice which belonged to a Pokémon which was resting in its pokeball said.

And he was right.

Something was not right.


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

_Chapter 2: Thoughts_

 _This chapter is written in Dawn's POV. I hope you all like it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters. They belong to Nintendo, game freak, satoshi taijiri and .. I guess its enough right?! XD_

 _..._

The conversation with May has reminded me, with a scaring intensity, about the person I used to be. I was bubbly, enthusiastic, cheerful, full of life, just like she is right now. I still think about Ash, I still think about the last hug he gave me. I have replayed all the things which had occurred that day in my mind for these years. I believe I loved him with all purity and depth of my heart, I believe I still do and I know he felt the same. But the question is, does he feel the same now? Does he feel the same but for anyone else? I wonder how he looks now, I wonder if he still drools at the mention of food, I wonder if he still gets into trouble, I wonder if he remembers me, I can just wonder.

Its funny that how, even with passage of time, you stay the person who were. Deep inside your heart, you have the same insecurities, same fear, same longing and same wish.

It has been four long years since he left sinnoh. After the day he left, I wanted to go back to him, hug him tight and never let him go again. He was the reason I excelled in my field. When I met him in unova, I was sure I was going to say what I really felt. Sometimes thirty seconds of courage is all you need to make a difference, a choice. As hopeless and stupid I was, I couldn't gather that thirty seconds of courage. We were separated again, and this time, I am not sure whether he remembers me. Four years is a long time, very very long.

I was going to meet May at shamouti island. They were holding Wallace cup here, in the orange islands. Being a small archipelago of islands, it rarely had any visitors so, the contest community decided to promote this area. I was waiting patiently in the Pokémon centre, piplup sleeping peacefully at my side. I am happy that he will always stay near me. I cannot afford to lose him too.

I saw May walking in with Drew. They had started dating after Drew had finally revealed from whom the actual roses where after tge grand festival. I believed Ash was dense,but after seeing May, I was proven wrong. They understood each other well, and were happy to be together. I guess what people say is true,' _matchs are truly made in heaven.'_

After we registered ourselves for the tournament, we headed to get some lunch. Being an island, there were no big or luxurious restaurants, but the little yet beautiful stalls surely attracted us towards them.

"It is so beautiful," May exclaimed happily, while taking in all the details.

"It sure is May-May," said Drew. From the expression on his face I believed he felt blissful.

"You are awfully quiet again Dawny,"May said, breaking my thoughts.

"No, there is nothing like that," I said, giving a cheerful smile. I guess she believed it as she didn't ask any furthur questions. I was feeling a little curious about this place. I was getting a feeling that all the answers I needed will be given here, at this place.

"Came up with any contest idea?" Drew asked, both of us.

"I am going to use delcatty and wartortle, what about you?" May said, while eating whatever she could lay her hands on.

Drew picked up a slice of chopped meat and said,"Roserade and absol are going to rule the stage."

They looked at me for an answer. I gulped a little and said," I am going to use kirlia and piplup,for appeals round."

"Dawn,you need to concentrate, you last victory was over a month ago. You can always speak to us if you need any help, you know we won't judge you," May said,trying to help me.

"I know," I said," I can ne'er thank you enough May, same goes for you too Drew."

While we were having our lunch, a beautiful maiden, wearing a white dress which ended above her knees, with red embroidery and floral prints at the back was playing a sweet,melodious tune. The tune was not extraordinary, but had a soothing and calming sensation with it.

She finished her tune almost at the same time we were done with our meals. We were about to get up when the maiden suddenly came near me and squealed.

"Aren't you Dawn, winner of Wallace Cup,which happened four years ago?" She asked enthusiastically. Sweatdropping a little, I said,"Thats me."

"I knew it, I knew it," she said and then suddenly on seeing May, shrieked louder,"And you must be May, who faced Dawn in the finals." I saw Drew looking at three of us in amusement. May just nodded at her actions.

"I really admire both of you, can you two please come with me, I want you to meet my cousin,please please, she is starting her own journey in a day,she will be excited to see you both," the girl spoke in a go.

I glanced at May. She nodded. I said,"We will love to." Drew just asked jokingly,"Where am I supposed to disappear?"

"Come along, you will really love this place, I will be your guide to thanks all of you," the girl said in a happy sing song voice. She continued,"People call me Melody. And Drew, let me warn you, my cousin loves cute boys."

Melody, thats what her name was. She told us to wait outside the changing room so that she could change into her normal attire. I swear I saw May sniff on hearing her last comment.

"Wow! I have a fan here, in shamouti island and thinks my boyfriend is cute!"May sarcastically spoke.

"Same here May! Well about the first part actually", I said,ignoring her sarcasm and smiling the first genuine smile since I reached here,"but she remembers the exact details. I am kind of surprised."

May looked lost in thoughts too. Drew pinced her cheeks and said,"Don't think that much, then you'll get dark circles and wrinkles. I donot want my future kids to see a devastated May." May blushed where as I laughed at his little joke. They really looked cute together.

"I missed something I guess,"Melody said, appearing in a cream colour skinny pants and a pink tank top. She had her red hairs tied up in a ponytail.

"No,no, its not important,"May said, still blushing, a little mad but brushed it off soon.

"Hey Melody, how come you remember us, when the Wallace Cup took place four years ago, that too in sonnoh?" Dawn asked her.

"Our Guardian also took part in that tournament". She said, smiling.

"Guardian?" May and Drew asked, simultaneously.

"Ash Ketchum", she said smiling," he has saved this shamouti island. We can never thank him enough."

I wonder when he had not saved the world. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous on how Melody was talking about him. May,on sensing my building anger quickly spoke," What had happened?" Even Drew was a little concerned about my mood.

Melody stated," He had come to orange islands to challenge the orange league. But, one evil man,who wanted to catch lugia, the beast as well as protector of the sea

, had managed to catch three legendary birds of orange archipelago. With them gone, the natural forces where greatly disturbed. At that time, he, I mean Ash, not only rescued the three birds but also helped lugia . The man was never seen again."

"It seems that you're kind of ..you know,fond of Ash,"I asked with every word stinging me like pin missile.

"He is quite the catch and I sure had a crush on him but now, naah," she said. I let go of my breath which I didn't knew I was holding.

Melody spoke again," Actually, my engagement is fixed and I love this man. The thing which I had for Ash was just infatuation, I loved how he saved us," she smiled and laughed at the same time.

May and Drew gave me victorious looks. I smiled as I was relieved as well as I frowned a little, what if any other girl already stole his heart. My legs felt weak and my heartbeat increased at the very thought. My mind stopped responding and i stopped rather abruptly. I could only hear Melody's voice ringing in my ears, " _he is quite the catch."_ I was instantly reminded of Lyra, who had said the same thing at the valley windworks. I never felt so naive before.


	3. Chapter 3 : A meeting with Slowking

Chapter 3: **A meeting with Slowking**

 _ **...**_

Dawn and May were quite surprised when they met Melody's cousin. He was a boy, who was just starting his journey, and was quite confused about what he wanted. May could relate to him. She advised him to follow his heart as when it would be time, he would understand what he wanted to do in life. Happy and satisfied, he left on his journey.

Since they had helped her cousin Alex, Melody gave them an additional tour to King's Island, the resting place of Slowking.

"Melody thanks for bringing us here, this place is beautiful and glorious,"May cheered.

Drew just laughed while Dawn smiled, feeling the same.

"You haven't seen anything yet! Wait till you reach King's Island!" Melody said, steering the boat.

"Whats king island melody?" Drew asked, scratching his chin.

"I thought you told you know everything greeny-head,"May teased him.

He flipped his hair and smirked,"Oh May-May, grow up, at least find a better way to annoy me." We laughed at his lame excuse.

"Isn't it where Slowking stays ?" I asked.

"Yep! You answered it correct," Melody said.

" I see an island,"Drew pointed to our left.

"Its the island where Articuno stays,",Melody informed.

The moment they stepped on the King's island, a chilling wind blew on their body. "I feel so cold,"May said, half hoping he would cuddle her up or atleast lend her his purple jacket she loved so much.

"You should have brought a jacket with you December,"Drew said smirking. May stared at her boyfriend with disgust. She really didn't understand why she was with him.

Ignoring the couple, Melody and Dawn made their way to the shrine. Drew and May followed.

"You see,there are three orbs placed here. Our choosen one placed it here, it not only calmed the three legendary birds but also sent a strong yet gentle power in Lugia." Melody stated.

"I guess the choosen one is Ash," Dawn said,smiling.

"He is, I dont know whether to call him blessed or cursed. He always ends up in problems but somehow manages to overcome it,"May said, rubbing her bare hands. She suddenly felt a warm piece of clothing around her. Looking around, she saw Drew placing his jacket over her shoulders.

"But,"she started.

"Stay quiet or I will take it back,"he replied, pretending to be serious.

"I guess you are feeling cold too Dawn,"Melody asked.

"No, I can tolerate it, am from sinnoh, its basically the coldest of all the regions. And since May-May is from hoenn, she feels cold rather quickly,"Dawn said giggling.

"I can tolerate warmer temperatures than you Dawn," May said pouting.

"Ah! Its Melody I see," a new but matured voice said.

The trio turned around to see Slowking, walking slowly or rather as quickly it could towards her. Melody smiled at him where as Dawn, May and Drew stared at it wide eyed.

"It talks," Drew whispered.

"I have ears Grassy-head,"May countered.

"Stop fighting, will you?" Dawn said impatiently.

"I can talk because I am here to protect the shrine. I believe you all are trustworthy as Melody brought you all here. I will expect everyone present here to keep the location of this place a secret," Slowking said while looking at the teenagers.

The trio nodded in unison.

"They are our choosen ones friends, respected Slowking," Melody said smiling.

"Ah! I see," he started," feel free to explore this place but donot misplace anything." With that, the pink Pokémon walked away.

"Lets head back to the main island. We won't be able to access the three islands, its forbidden," Melody said.

While they were on the ship, May asked Melody,"You told your cousin likes cute boys, but he is a boy himself, not trying to be rude but is he a, you know?"

"No,no! Its nothing like that, actually I just wanted to have some fun. A jealous girlfriend is the prettiest thing in the world," Melody laughed.

May, restricted herself from saying anything offensive. Dawn laughed her heart out where as Drew quietly said,"Tell it to the boyfriend, she didn't even allow me to kiss her the whole day." Dawn laughed a little more.

Suddenly, she noticed a small island in the , she asked,"Melody, you said there are only three more islands, what's that?" She pointed at the new island.

Melody, a little surprised, looked at what caught her attention. Smiling she said," Its a new island made from moltres's lava. Rumours are heard that lugia is often seen there. No one knows the real story though."

Once they reached the Pokémon centre, they quickly went for a quick rest. They had completely forgotten that tomorrow was the day of inauguration of Wallace cup.

...

 _I know there is not much action taking place in the chapter but I need an atmosphere which will fit Ash's entry. This story will mainly focus on emotions and ideas._

 _This is_ _ **darkestlightofhope**_ _signing off._


	4. Chapter 4: Start the performance

_Chapter 4: Start the performance_

 _..._

Dawn and May were currently getting ready for their performance. May was in a black skirt,which ended just above her knees. She was wearing a sparkling navy blue top with matching necklace. Her hair free from its regular bandanna and she had put on a black hairbelt instead. Dawn was in a yellow dress, which ended a little below her knees. Her chest area had beautifully engraved designs of various pokemon. She had her hair in its usual ponytail and wore matching yellow flat sneakers.

Once they believed they looked presentable, they came to the coordinators room. Drew was there already, wearing a white shirt with brown coat and brown shoes. Though his hairs were a little out of place, it suited him.

"Someone looks handsome,"May said while Dawn whistled.

She just ruined a moment. Smiling sheepishly she said,"looking great Drew." Drew smiled and said she looked good. He kissed May on her cheek and whispered in her ears,"You look so gorgeous, can't wait for tonight." May blushed furiously and shoved him away. Dawn teasingly said,"I didn't hear a thing about your plan. Enjoy."

"Our first performer is Maylene Maple from petulburg city, let's welcome her with big applause," Marian's voiced echoed in the stadium.

"Here I go,its all or nothing,"May said and ran to the stage, thanking her friends before leaving.

"Warturtle and delcatty, take the stage," she said enthusiastically and tossed her pokeballs in air. With a bright blue light, two Pokémon, surrounded in pink hearts appeared on the stage. As practiced, they did a flip and landed gracefully on their paws.

"Use bubble beam warturtle, you use shadow punch delcatty."

The duo did as told. The attacks collided and beautiful sparkling lights were seen on the the stage. "Now use rapid spin warturtle, delcatty ice beam."

The ice beam hit warturtle in its back but instead of stopping it, the ice shattered around, giving it an essence of fountain.

"Remarkable,"Mr. Sukizo said.

"Using those moves really highlighted how skillfully you taught them," mr. Contesta said.

"It was beautiful,"Nurse joy commented.

When May arrived backstage,she let out a hugh sigh of relief. She was tackled into a hug by Drew and Dawn.

One by one,all contestants performed in the appeal round. Dawn was up next.

"Relax Dawn, you can do it,"May cheered her up.

"You have been through tight conditions before, think about it,"Drew said.

"I just dont have the inspiration to do better anymore,"Dawn sighed.

"Don't be disheartened Dawn, I am sure he won't love it if he comes to know about this,"Drew said.

"I just can't concentrate anymore, the harder i try, the more difficult it becomes,"she said in a tired tone. She had had this conversation many times before. May and Drew sighed, knowing they couldn't help her.

With a false smile, Dawn made her way to the stage.

"Now we have Dawn from Twinleaf town, this girl almost won her first grand festival and was the winner of the wallace cup once too, I am sure she will surprise you all with her performance." Marians voice filled the stage again.

Dawn unclasped her two pokeballs and held them close to her heart. She promised she would take them to the top, but now her personal problems were ruining her professional life.

"Kirlia, piplup, Spotlight!"

The two pokemon, beautifully emerged from the beam of bubbles and took the stage.

' _He is here, I can feel it.'_ Dawn thought. She looked around but saw no one except the audience. She breathed air in, she had to do well, she cannot lose now when she could feel his aura so strongly.

"Lets do this, alright piplup use bubble beam, kirlia use psychic on that beam."

A beam of bubbles came out from piplups mouth, using her psychic, kirlia pushed the bubble in a twirling manner towards the sky.

"Follow with drill peck, kirlia use calm mind."

The beak of piplup grew longer and he jumped, aiming for the bubbles. Bursting each of them he was slowly descending downwards.

"Now kirlia, nature power

Piplup, bubble beam from the air."

Kirlia's nature power turned into swift. Each swift was engulfed ijwa bubble. Piplup landed gracefully beside kirlia.

"Kirlia ,psychic and piplup, mist"

Piplups mist covered the whole area. When the mist finally cleared, the bubbles were surrounding the two Pokémon, making them completely unvisible.

"Lets finish it, use hidden power on the topmost bubble kirlia"

When the hidden power collided with the topmost bubble, the bubble bursted, with bursting the bubble beneath it. This chain reaction continued giving the whooe stage a sparkling light. When the bubbles were gone, the two Pokémon were standing in middle of the stage, with cheerful and wide eyes. Their trainer was back!

"That was one of the best performances,"Wallace said, fir the first time.

"Delightful yet remarkable," mr. Sukizo said.

"Carried out perfectly," said nurse Joy.

Dawn hugged her Pokémon tightly and ran to the back room. She found May and Drew waiting for her. Before she could even smile at them, May hugged her tight and said," I don't know what happened, but you were awesome. This is the Dawn we all knew. Welcome back."

Dawn saw Drew giving her a thumbs up. In her pain and agony, she had really forgotten how much she loved coordinating, her passion , her dream. It really felt good to be back again.

After a while, Marian announced who were advancing to the next stage. May and Drew were placed 4th and 2nd respectively. Dawn couldn't hide her happiness when her face popped in the first place. They were all advancing to the second round.

"The matches have been decided. Lets see who is going to face whom!" Marian's voice attracted the attention of all the coordinators. May was up against a random girl with pink hair with blue highlights. Drew was going to face a girl with honey blonde hair. Dawn was up against a boy named Hanni.

"Dont het eliminated before I battle you May-May,"teased Drew.

"Dont worry, you wont have the privilege to battle me. I am sure Dawn and I are going to rock in the final!" May squealed loudly, making all the coordinators look at her with confused faces. She blushed due to embarrassment. Meanwhile, Dawn was still thinking,' _Is he really here?'_


	5. Chapter 5 facing a friend

_Chapter 5: Facing a friend_

 _I am sorry, really really sorry. I know I suck at battle scenes. :p I will try to improve, I really will. Well here is an interesting thing. The story's name has nothing to do with the storyline. Actually I wanted to upload a story matching my user's name( I hope you can understand, its my first time afterall). At some parts, there is a resemblance with the story(just a little bit though), but mostly its just a title. I cannot justify the title . XD_

 _Let's start._

 _..._

She made it, she finally made it. After one whole month, she finally made it past the appeal round! She hugged May in excitement and then hugged Drew too. She had never been this happy before. It felt like she had found a new will to live, to move forward.

"It is battle time! For the first battle, let us welcome Drew from LaRousse city and Raina from Pewter city"

Drew and the honey-blonde girl were facing each other in the battle field. Raina send out WeepinBell and Staryu. Drew smirked and sent out Roserade and Masquerin.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Okay Roserade, petal dance and flygon fly up!''

" Strayu, use swift an weepinbell, use vinewhip!"

Back in the coordinators room, May was watching Drew focusing on the battle. Dawn was lost in her thoughts. She really felt he was near, but when looked around, didn't find him. What troubled her the most was the fact that he didn't even acknowledge or talk to her. Had he really forgotten her?

"Dawn..Dawn" May's yelling broke her thought.

She looked at her and smiled awkwardly," Yeah May?"

"You were not paying any attention! Drew won the round!" May said with hands on her hips. Dawn just smiled goofily.

It was May's turn next. She picked up her pokeballs and hugged Dawn goodbye. On her way out, she found Drew. They quickly hugged each other and May left.

May was up against a girl named Elisenda. Defeating her was easy as she was really naive in matters of battling. But that didn't make May keep her guard down.

And thus, before Dawn knew it, she was already up against a boy named Hanni.

Dawn let out kirlia and vaporeon. Her opponent, smiling wickedly, sent out Ariados and Loppuny. The sight of ariados glaring at her brought back old memories. She quickly closed her eyes to shake away the horrifying memory.

"Let the battle begin!" Cried Marian in the mike.

Dawn was out of her thoughts but presence of Ariados was still troubling her. 'Concentrate Dawn!' She kept on repeating. Kirlia managed to hit the Ariados with psychic and vaporean gracefully hit lopunny with water gun. She was just a seconds too late to see through the actual plan of Hanni.

"Ariados, poison sting, on kirlia, lopunny, high jump kick"

Being a little tired from the attack, the pokemon were attacked mercilessly. For Dawn, time seemed to have stopped. She was unable to think of a straight way to defend her Pokémon. Meanwhile, in the bleachers, a man, wearing a hood shouted,"Concentrate, don't panic!" Understanding whose voice it was, she smiled and took a deep breath.

"Okey vaporeon, surf, and kirlia use secret power after the surf dies."

Seeing the huge wave of water heading their way, lopunny and ariados used dizzy punch and pin missile. Bug as soon as the attack collided, from behind the surf, a large amount of swift made its way struck them.

"Looks like lopunny and Ariados cannot get up! That makes Dawn the winner of the contest!"

Dawn hurried back to the coordinators room. The voice belonged to Ash, she knew it. She always wanted to meet him but now she was not sure. She was having second thoughts about meeting and facing him.

With more battles coming and going, Dawn found herself facing Drew in the finals.

"Just because you're my girlfriend's best friend doesn't mean I will take it easy on you Dawn," Drew said with a smirk.

Dawn replied with equal enthusiasm," And just because you're my bestfriend's boyfriend, don't think I will let you win.''

May was happy seeing Drew and Dawn facing each other, but couldn't help but feel bad as she lost against Drew in the semifinals. Still she had no hard feelings for the boy or the bluentte. She wanted to cheer for both of them and wanted both of them to win, but she knew it was next to impossible. So she decided to stay silent.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Okey Roserade and absol, time to face it!"

"Spotlight Kirlia and togekiss."

"Lets start with razor wind absol, Roserade petal dance"

"Quick kirlia, psychic and togekiss, sky attack on Roserade."

Togekiss flew up high in the air, far from the effect of the attacks. Meanwhile while absol was charging its razor wind, kirlia's psychic unabled it to do so.

But, Roserade's petal dance hit her right in the stomach, making her lose her control thus freeing absol.

Togekiss descended and landed a perfect sky attack on Roserade. Kirlia and absol being the opposite types, psychic and dark, were busy in their own chase game.

"Calm mind Kirlia, then gather all that you have got and hit absol with nature power. Togekiss, aura sphere."

Drew could say his Pokemons had taken a lot of damage. If he wanted to win the battle, he would have to think of a perfect combination. Dawn's new found confidence was also confusing him. How on earth did she build up so much of confidence in an hour?

He was broken out of his thoughts by sound of a ding. Eyes widening in shock, they both looked at the score board. Drew's half points was gone where as Dawn's was just a little more than him. She shrieked for the second time! She had won the Wallace cup again!

Mr. Contesta, mr. Sukizo as well as Wallace congratulated her on her victory. All the coordinators were standing in a neat half-circle. Before the ribbon distribution ceremony, Marian spoke," Though it is Wallace cup, the aqua ribbon would be presented by our special guest, the guardian of the orange islands." Before she was able to take his name, his description had surely shocked May and Drew. Dawn was standing with wide open mouth.

From behind the shadows came a tall man, wearing a hood. He slowly approached her and took out his hood. A little, yellow mouse Pokémon came running after him and climbed his shoulder.

With a goofy sign, he presented her the aqua ribbon but instead of thanking him,she said,"Ash...".

 **The reason I uploaded this chapter so fast is(well kind of fast)...beacuse 'It's vacation time!" Being in a private school, my principal sir decides our vacation time. Though it was going to be our summer vacation, the main heat phase is already gone, its raining heavily outside. Its rainy vacation for us actually!**

 **I am going to upload a one shot really soon, named," THE BET". This one shot is very near to my heart. One of my closest friend was used for a bet. She loved the boy dearly but, never mind. I am happy she found her other half. Seeing her happy with her boyfriend makes me happy too. Please read it. My friend will feel happy too. :)**

 **I hope you all will read that one shot. Not everything will be the same, I have to make it a little different from her real life, otherwise she will stab me to death.**

 **Gosh! I wrote such a long author's note. Sorry sorry!**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: My Knight In Shining Armour

_Chapter 6:_ _My Knight In Shining Armour_

...

May was currently looking frantically in every room, searching for Dawn. She opened the girls toilet and found it empty. Sighing, she looked in the adjoining room. She found it empty too.

She came out of the contest hall and looked around in the nearby park but was empty too. She sat on a nearby chair and closed her eyes. Feeling a presence near her, she opened her eyes and found Drew sitting near her.

"You sacred me for a second," she sad taking a deep breath.

She kissed his cheek and sat back in her original position. Drew smiled abd said,"She is no where around here, I searched everywhere I could."

"I wonder if she is with Ash," they both said together.

..

Dawn was sitting on the shore, looking at the deep blue endless ocean. She tucked her hair behind her ear and shifted to seat more comfortably in the sand.

"I really wanted to see him, so badly and madly, but now, I don't know why I can't face him," she spoke to herself, wiping her newly formed tears.

She noticed a chinchou swimming happily with a Lanturn. She closed her eyes and took in the salty smell of the sea. Sighing a little, she got up and dusted the dirt off her clothes. It was getting late and she had to return to the Pokémon centre. She knew May amd Drew were worried by her sudden disappearance.

She was deep in thoughts. Was he happy to see her? Was his presence the reason why she won? She knew what she felt about him but did he feel the same? What if he wanted her just as a friend?

No looking where she was going, she bumped into a man, with black leather jacket and deep brown boots. He had put on a black trousers too.

"Sorry sir, I didn't see where I was heading too," she apologised, without looking at him.

"It is okay, but being sorry won't help to heal my back," he said while glancing at her while licking his lips.

Though she was scared, she bravely asked,"If you're that hurt, I will make sure you make it to the Pokémon centre."

"Nurse Joy can't help, you have to be really sorry to prove you are actually sorry," he said while tightly gripping her hands.

"Let me go!" She cried, winching from pain but trying to break free.

"Never in your wildest dreams, its not everyday when girls so attractive as you bump into men."

Now Dawn was actually scared. She used her free hand to look for her pokeballs. A look of pure horror covered her face when she realized she had left them at the Pokémon centre to heal them.

"Let me go, please!" She was actually begging with tears streaming down her face. The man ignored all her warning and pulled her into the empty beach she was before.

Understanding the consequences, her cries deepened as so did her plea for freedom. The man pinned her to the ground. He was gripping her hands with one of his and used his free hand to explore her legs.

"I am sorry, please let me go!"

Her eyesight was interrupted due to her tears but she knew he was about to kiss her when she found him leaning in.

All her past memories came back rushing in her mind. The time spend with Ash, her pokemons, entering a contest, travelling with May and Drew. She closed her eyes as if trying to wake up from a nightmare.

Suddenly she felt the grip on her loosen and she immediately got up. Rubbing her eyes, she found the man pinned to the ground, being constantly beaten by another man, who was far more young than he was.

Her eyes widened when she understood it was Ash. The man got up and tried to run away. Ash was going to follow him but seeing the trembling figure of Dawn, decided against it. Leaving the man to his destiny, he quickly ran over to Dawn.

She was constantly crying and her eyes seemed be devoid of its natural emotion. She was about to collapse when he caught her and hugged her tight.

"Thank goodness you are safe," he said, caressing her hair with his hands. Her crying was reduced to sobs, but he knew she was still shaken and hurt inside.

"I was so scared," she finally managed to say between sobs.

"You are okay now, I will make sure nothing happens to you. I could have never forgiven myself if anything happened!" The mere thought of her getting hurt in the worst way possible created a fear in his mind and her grip on her tightened.

But then Dawn, out of the blue, broke the hug and ran away, this time making sure not to bump into someone.

Meanwhile, Ash was standing on the beach alone, new tears and fears forming in his mind.

Dawn kept on running and didn't stop still she had reached the Pokemon centre. Once inside she directly headed to her room. She slumped on her bed and cried her heart out. She was not sure why she had run away. All she knew was staying near him would break her emotionally and she didn't want that. She was not ready to take the risk of losing their friendship. It was everything she had.

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Chills ran down her spine when she thought how she had ran into Ash. More tears finding their way out, she turned sideways and pulled a pillow close to her heart.

He saved her, not once but twice. Once when she was facing Hanni and Ariados and once from the big, evil man.

"I am useless, I can't even protect myself," she slowly said to herself,"I wouldn't have won the aqua ribbon without his presence. I am really hopeless."

She lost track of time while crying. Exhausted and tired from today's actions, she slipped into sleep.

...

 _I am evil, aren't I? I really feel bad for Dawn! Poor girl! But Ash saved her like the 'Knight in shining armour!' Wasn't it cute and important? I am sure it was._

 _Well the story is coming to an end, with three or four chapters remaining, almost._

 _Read and review! This is darkestlightofhope signing off!_


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Old Friends

_Chapter 7: Meeting Old Friends_

 _..._

Ash was currently outside the Pokemon centre, deciding whether he should enter or not. He wanted to meet Dawn again, especially after what happened at the beach. He was concerned for her but at the same time wasn't sure whether she wanted to meet him or not.

"Man, what a pain!," he said to himself.

"Standing alone and talking to yourself won't help master,"a voice rang in his ears.

"Geeh Lucario, I told you not to interfere with my thoughts," he said kind of annoyed.

"Master, my job is to help you in your dilemma," Lucario said.

"Firstly, it's not a dilemma and secondly, you know I hate it when you call me master, so stop that," Ash warned.

"As you say Master," Lucario said.

Ash gave a grim smile and chuckled lightly. "What's so funny Ash?"

Ash turned around to see May and Drew approaching him, with their hands intertwined. He smiled seeing them together and in his heart of heart wished if he and Dawn could exchange places with them.

"How are you May? What's up Drew?" He asked, trying to speak enthusiastically.

"We are fine, except.." May stopped then continued after a while," we are worried about Dawn."

Drew just smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek, saying she will be fine.

"Is she still crying?" Ash asked.

"Why will she be crying? What are you talking about? We don't know where she is as she just disappeared after the contest!" Drew said in a go. Ash's eyes widened.

May continued," We are searching for her since the contest, I don't know where she is, she just disappeared," she stopped, as she was at the verge of tears.

"I saw her running inside the centre, about an hour ago,"he said, trying to keep himself from going inside and finding her.

A look of momentarily relief came on May's face before it turned angry. "You said, she was crying and how did you find her? I swear Ash, if you have done something wrong I will choke you to death!"

Ash winced from her anger, Drew just held her tight to stop her if she wanted to hit Ash.

"Care to explain?" Drew asked, angry but more composed than his girlfriend.

"We met on the beach, when a man was trying to harass her," Ash said, rather darkly.

Sensing the sensitivity of the matter, May calmed down a little and Drew loosened his grip on her. "Is she okay now?" Both of them asked together.

"I don't know, I wanted to talk to her but she ran off," Ash said with such a gloomy voice that May and Drew looked at each other, unsure.

"I think you should leave her alone, just like you did after she left Unova," May said between gritted teeth. Drew put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I.. I am sorry," Ash apologized.

"He should meet her May, it would be for the best," Drew said,trying to be reasonable. Ash mentally thanked him for it.

May protested but eventually agreed,"I don't think it will help her, well if she wants to meet you, you can. We won't stop you then."

"Okay, it is her option, whether she wants to see you or not, but Ketchum, if she doesn't wanna meet or talk to you, we will make sure you leave her alone," Drew said, agreeing with his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Dawn was washing her face in the washroom. She cleaned her face and looked at it in the mirror. Her eyes were a little swollen and reddish. Her hair was a mess, and her face had lost its colour and glow. She felt like throwing up.

"Kirlia..kirlia," the concerned Pokémon said.

"I am fine now kirlia and sorry to keep you all waiting," she said,coming out of the bathroom.

She found piplup waiting anxiously for her at the bathroom door. She kissed him on the forehead and patted kirlia who came out of the bathroom after her.

She noticed a peculiar thing about her Kirlia. She was surrounded in a green light for a while but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"What was that kirlia?" She asked.

"Kir..lia...lia..." She said happily.

Dawn understood what she meant. Kirlia was at the verge of evolution but since her trainer was not in a good mood, her evolution was not triggered. Dawn felt really bad as her gloomy mood was affecting her Pokémon. She understood how happy all her Pokémon where when she won the Wallace cup. She noticed the fun they had while competing in the competition. She had found her lost spark, a spark which was brighter than before.

Although she was sure and happy about her decision, she wasn't sure how Drew and May were going to receive it. She wanted to tell them the whole Day's event as quickly as possible but didn't find them anywhere. Sighing, she went to bed and tried to sleep. The incident at the beach replayed in her mind.

She was scared, really scared. She wanted to forget it but somehow all her thoughts went back to it. What if Ash wouldn't have arrived? What if Ash was late? Would he still accept her? Heck, she didn't even know if he wanted her then?

Holding back her tears, she closed her eyes. Piplup and Kirlia were already asleep where as her other Pokémon rested in their pokeballs.

She once again went through her decision. She knew she was doing right and this time, no one could stop her, no one.

With such thoughts in mind, she drifted to sleep.

May slowly opened the door of Dawn's room to see her sleeping peacefully on her bed. Smiling and relieved, she closed the door behind her and turned to face the boys.

"Is she in there?" Ash asked.

"She is sleeping, I don't have the heart to wake her up,"May said.

"Let her rest May and we need rest too, I am going in our room, come after you are done,"Drew said kissing her cheek and then left.

Being left alone, Ash asked,"Can I see her once?"

May raised her eyebrows at his question. With a smile playing on her lips, she asked," You like her, don't you?"

Ash's eyes widened for a second. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks and he looked away. May, with her doubts confirmed victoriously said,"I wont spill your secret. I want you to tell her before any other boy takes her heart!"

Ash was a little shocked and embarrassed. He never thought he would fall in love, that too with a girl he travelled years ago. He deadpanned when he understood he loved her from the start but was too dense to realize it.

He was lost in his thoughts while May was busy opening the door for the second time. She whispered," Don't wake her up and when you leave, close the door behind you."

Ash nodded and entered.

Once inside, he quickly made his way to the way. Piplup stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. Kirlia, feeling presence of another man in the room quickly got up but on noticing Ash, smiled a little and went back to sleep.

Ash found Dawn, sleeping peacefully. He sat near her and removed a bang from her face to get a clear view of her face. He smiled seeing her cute face and planted a kiss on her forehead. Little did he know she smiled in her sleep.

...

 **And this chapter is done! I was going to upload it in the morning but due to rain, the server was down :(**

 **Don't be shy to tell me what you all felt about the chapter.**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Facing Your Doubts

 _This is the official end of the story,"The Darkest Light", but I am going to add an epilogue. Though the story had no prologue :p Well, forget that._

 _..._

Although May and Drew were against the proposition, Dawn had made up her mind. She wanted to travel alone, with her Pokémon. She never thought she would be the one abandoning her friends but she believed it was for the best.

"But we are friends Dawn, let us go with you," May requested.

Drew just watched in silence.

"I can't thank you enough for all your support May and Drew, but there are something we need to do alone, I have made up my mind," Dawn said smiling but holding back her tears at the same time.

"Ash came to visit last night," May added. Dawn just giggled. She answered,"I guessed that already." Her answer relieved May from her state of shock.

"Time to say goodbye," Dawn said while hugging May and shaking hands with Drew.

No further arguments were done. They knew Dawn wouldn't budge from her decisions. So there they were,at the dock, waving goodbye to her.

"You don't want to visit Ash again?" Drew asked.

"He will find his way if he wants to meet me,"Dawn said positively.

The ship was becoming smaller and smaller with every passing second. May and Drew were concerned for their friend but at the same time believed she would make it.

Unknown to them, the raven-haired boy had also boarded the ferry.

Hearing a knock at the door, Dawn hurriedly threw the handkerchief she had tied over her head and put down the large bag of chips. Before she could understand who was at the door, the person entered and closed the door behind him.

"It is rude to enter someone's room like this!" Dawn said in a fake angry voice.

Kirlia got up from the bed and began charging up an attack but Dawn signaled her to stop.

The masked man put down his cloak and revealed his face. Dawn smiled.

"I thought you were leaving because of me," Ash said, sadly.

Dawn beckoned him to come and sit on the bed. She pulled up a chair and sat opposite to him, thus facing each other. She quickly managed to get a look at him. She noticed he had given up his cap and was a lot taller than she had seen him in Unova. His arms seemed stronger and his face had acquired more sharp features. His eyes, the same chocolate-brown ones, still screamed for attention silently.

"Say something," Ash said in a pleading voice.

Dawn got up from the chair and sat near him. She placed her hand on his and said,"I knew you were at the Wallace Cup and you cheered for me too."

"Dawn.."

"I realized that I always wanted to do better to show you how good I am. In the process, I had forgotten my dream, I had forgotten why I wanted to be a coordinator in the first place. When you left, I tried to do better but it was not the same without you.." She said, half smiling half crying.

He pulled her in a hug and said,"I thought I was holding you back."

She stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. She said,"You have proven that you're worthy of any girl in the world Ash but look at me, I was so wretched and messed up. I think its time to show the world what I am made off."

He looked at her with an unreadable expression. She bit her lip noticing his gaze on her.

Ash finally said,"I want to join you on your journey."

"Not now Ash, I have to learn to live on my own, if not for me,then for my Pokemon. I have to make them believe I didn't make them see empty dreams. With you around, I will unconsciously depend on you again."

"But.."

She silenced him by kissing him softly on the lips. He still managed to say,"I really love you Dawn."

Dawn got up and made her way to the other side of the room. Following her, he went to her and hugged her from back. "I don't want to let you go."

"But I have to go to find who I am. No matter where I go, I will always find my way back to you."

Ash wanted to say something but seeing her made up her mind, kissed her on her lips. The passion, care, love, and happiness was emerging from every iota of their body. They felt free, like never before.

Sensing the happiness of her trainer, kirlia smiled. A deep blue light surrounded her. Shouting in glee, she attracted the attention of the two person in the room.

"Kirlia is evolving!" Dawn shouted in extreme happiness.

...

Dawn promised that she will meet again. Although she didn't want to leave him, she had to. She had a dream to fulfill, a whole new world to conquer.

...

 _A bit too fluffy? I think that too :p_

 _Well, the epilogue will be up rather quickly! Actually, I lost my inspiration for the story, well thanks to my vaaaaaaaaast syllabus and upcoming exams XD well, who knows, if I get time, I might update and renovate this one!_

 _This is darkestlightofhope signing off!_


End file.
